The Shions
by Shion Kanon
Summary: Kaito es un proyecto creado para el entretenimiento del publico, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos este es considerado un fracaso. Lo que lleva a sus dueños a querer desmantelarlo y crear un arma de uso militar con el sistema creado por el Prof. Shion.
1. Prologo

-Creo que ya esta listo, Prof. Shion ¿empezamos el protocolo de inicio?

-Si, empiecen con el proceso de configuración.-ordenó el Prof. Shion a su equipo.

El Prof. Haruka Shion había trabajado durante varios meses junto con su equipo, en su nuevo projecto, la creación de un androide masculino con la función de cantar. El equipo constaba de 3 más, el El Prof. Fukuyuma, el Prof. Keller y el Prof. Dornez. Estaban trabajando juntos en el primer Vocaloid masculino. Los dueños de Crypton los habían contratado despues de haber sido capaces de crear un el sistema SEA, capaz de simular el funcionamiento de un humano normal. Quisieron hacer vocaloids diferentes de los que ya habian sido creados por otras compañias. Con este sistema lograron crear un Vocaloid femenino capaz de copiar algunos de los funcionamientos biologicos de los humanos.

Fue cuando Crypton decidió empezar a crear un prototipo masculino. Habian terminado de configurar el sistema y ya estaban listos para ponerlo a prueba.

-Muy bien Haru, ahora debemos probarlo si la configuración es la adecuada. ¿Nos haces los honores? -dijo el Prof. Dornez.

Fue entonces cuando el Prof. Shion tecleó unas cosas en el computador principal y androide empezó a hacer unos cuantos sonidos y lentamente abría los ojos. El Vocaloid empezó a mostrar miedo, le asustaba todo a su alrededor.

Gracias al diseño hecho por las ideas del equipo el androide tenia el cabello azul, ojos azules, tez blanca, un traje blanco con azul con zapatos a juego, y pantalon cafe. El Prof. Dornez sospechaba la razón que había escogido ese color. El Prof. Dornez había sido un gran amigo del Prof. Shion desde la Secundaria. El era rubio, alto y de ojos verdes mientras que el Prof. Shion tenia el cabello oscuro de color azul marino y ojos azules.

El androide intento retroceder al ver que el Prof. intentaba acercarse a él, pero este se tropezo con uno de los cables que tenia conectados. Al sentir la caída este intentaba sobarse del dolor mientras el Prof. le tendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-No te asustes, no vamos a lastimarte -le dijo el Prof. Shion.- Soy el Prof. Shion ¿Sabes cual es tu nombre?

El vocaloid veía dudoso al Prof. Shion. En el sistema se encontraba encriptado el nombre del peli azul, así que esta era una forma del profesor para probar el funcionamiento del androide. Lastimosamente, el vocaloid decidió no hablar ya que aún se sentía confundido y asustado.

-Creo que esto resultará un poco más dificil de lo que creíamos. -dijo un poco decepcionado.

-¡Tu puedes Haru!¡Tu eres el cerebro del equipo! -dijo el Prof. Dornez.

-Dornez, ya te he dicho que si el Dr. Kuroda o el Dr. Jaranowski te escuchan hablando tan informal te meteras en problemas. -dijo irritado el Prof. Shion

-La verdad es que el Dr. Jaranowski no diría mucho al respecto pero el Dr. Kuroda es otro cuento. -dijo el Prof. Fukuyuma.

-No, me hablen de ese imbecil. Ese maldito tiene tanto de él en la cabeza y solo se cree el jefe del lugar. -dijo enojado el Prof. Dornez.- Espero a que algún día lo despidan. Aunque la verdad creo que Haru es mucho más inteligente que él.

-Ya callate idiota, que nos meterás en problemas. -Dijo el Prof. Keller irritado.- Volviendo al tema anterior. ¿Como haremos para que hable? ¿Sera algun fallo en el sistema?

-No, lo creo. Es un vocaloid pero gracias a nuestro nuevo sistema se supone debe tener la misma capacidad de sentir de un ser humano normal. Considero que lo que él esta mostrando miedo y confusion, lo cual seria el mismo caso con alguien que tenga amnesia.

-Creo que tengo una idea. -dijo el Prof. Dornez

-Tus ideas me asustan.

-Tranquilo Haru, es una buena idea.

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez y no fue el caso.

-De hecho el laboratorio casi explota y nos metiste en problemas con el Dr. Kuroda. -dijo el Prof. Fukuyuma.

-Si, pero esto no involucra mezclar quimicos. -dijo molesto el Prof. Donez- ¡Por favor Haru!

El Prof. Shion se detuvo a pensar un momento y suspiró antes de responder.

-Como no se me ocurre nada ahora te dejare intentar esta vez, por favor no me decepciones Dornez.

El Prof. Dornez emocionado se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a salir de la habitación y a los pocos minutos volvió con un contenedor de helado de vainilla. Todos lo veían confundidos al ver el hombre con el helado.

-Tal vez si le damos un poco de esto, se tranquilice un poco.

-¿Que eso no es de...? -decia el Prof. Fukuyuma cuando fue interrumpido repentinamente.

-Ahh... un poco de esto tranquiliza a cualquiera, tiene que funcionar! -dijo el intentando callarlo, mientras sacaba un poco y se lo pasaba al Prof. Shion.

-Pero...

-No hay necesidad de que nadie se entere. -susurró para que solo él oyera.- Además nadie notara si desaparece por unos cuantos minutos.

El Prof. Shion pasó el helado de vainilla al peli azul. Este dudó en tomarlo y veia al profesor a los ojos.

-Es para ti, puedes tomarlo.

Finalmente lo tomó, lo vio por unos minutos y se dispuso a comerlo. Al probar el postre, le gustó el sabor y se dispuso a devorarlo hasta que ya no quedaba nada. Al ver que ya no quedaba mas helado miro fijamente al profesor y susurró.

-Más...

Al ver que por fin había dicho una palabra todos se alegrarón. Jamás pensarón que darle helado funcionaria.

-Dornez, debo admitirlo jamás creí que tu idea funcionaría. -admitió el Prof. Shion

-¿Oyerón eso? Haru reconoció que tuve la razón. -dijo alegre el Prof. Dornez.

-Si, no te acostumbres. -dijo muy serio

-A proposito ¿de donde sacaste el helado?

-Pues yo...

Cuando el Prof. Dornez se dispuso a contestar un hombre de cabello negro oscuro y ojos color ambar entro muy enojado a la habitacion.

-¿Alguno de ustedes se llevó mi helado de vainilla? -preguntó molesto el Dr. Kuroda.

Fue entonces que todos se quedaron viendo directamente al Prof. Dornez quien todavia tenia el contenedor en las manos.

-Dornez! -dijo furioso.

-Buenos días supervisor Kuroda... es un gusto verlo temprano hoy...-reía nervioso el hombre.

* * *

Después de varios días de trabajo lograron que el vocaloid tuviera más confianza en ellos. Y fue cuando empezaron las pruebas para probar que tan bien cantaba. Después de varias pruebas los de Crypton no estaban del todo satisfechos con el resultado, pero al final decidieron hacer la prueba y sacaron varias copias para venderlas. El problema fue que las copias no se vendieron muy bien y los de Crypton se negaron a sacar más copias de el modelo.

Al ver la situación el grupo de cientificos fuerón despedidos. Fue entonces que el Dr. Kuroda decidió hablar con el Prof. Shion.

-Shion se que eres alguien muy inteligente, pero desperdicias tu tiempo y talento haciendo un sistema para androides cantantes.

-No son androides, doctor, son vocaloids y gracias al sistema que inventé eso los hace capaces de funcionar como seres humanos.

-Ese no es el punto. ¿Te das cuenta de tu invento puede funcionar para crear armas militares que puedan ayudar al ejecito?

-Yo no tengo interés en crear armas Dr. Kuroda, no me interesa crear un arma para matar y lastimar personas. -dijo irritado el Prof. Shion

-Shion por lo menos deberías...

-No pienso seguir discutiendo sobre esto Dr. Kuroda, buenas noches. -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del laboratorio y salía.

Fue entonces que el Dr. Kuroda tuvo una gran idea. Se olteó y fue entonces cuando vio la puerta donde se encontraba encerrado el vocaloid creado por el profesor. Entró y lo encontro apagado sobre un colchón en rincón de la habitación.

-Si no piensas hacerlo creo que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo, Shion.

-¿Puedo saber de que se trata todo esto? -preguntó el Prof. Shion a los guardias del lugar.

* * *

Después de una mañana normal, Haruka Shion se dispuso a ir al laboratorio y llevarse el proyecto a otro lugar. Fue entonces que al momento de entrar al laboratorio los guardias no le dejaban pasar.

-Lo único que quiero es sacar mi proyecto. -dijo irritado.

-Lo sentimos Prof. Shion, usted ya no tiene autorización para hacer eso, hace un momento usted fue expulsado del E.I.C.F.

-¿De que estan hablando?

-Según nos dijerón ya no hay mucho que usted pueda hacer por su proyecto, es por eso que lo retomará el Dr. Kuroda.

-¿De que hablan? ¡Yo fui quien creó el sistema SEA, yo soy quien esta a cargo de este proyecto! -dijo el Prof. Shion

-No se preocupe profesor, prometo que lo convertiré en un gran exito. -dijo el Dr. Kuroda mientras sonreía cínicamente.

-Kuroda... ¿Que significa esto?

-Prof. Shion, a usted le falta el valor para llegar al exito y es por eso que yo tomaré su lugar en esto. Si desea puede tomarlo como vacaciones permanentes e ir a relajarse con su familia. -fue entonces que el Dr. Kuroda se volteó y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo, mientras el Prof. Shion se limitó a verlo fijamente mientras se dispusó a abandonar el lugar.


	2. Capitulo 1

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que su habitación no era la misma en la que se habia dormido la noche anterior. Notó que había más de una persona mirándolo fijamente. Se había acostumbrado a las pruebas matutinas que hacían el Prof. Shion y su equipo, pero en esta ocasión habia mas personas. Se sentía asustado y confundido por el hecho de que no hubiera ninguna cara conocida en la habitación. Fue entonces que distinguió a un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos color ambar, y fue cuando se dió cuenta quien era. Era el supervisor Kuroda, quien habia discutido en varias ocasiones con el Prof. Dornez. Fue entonces que el hombre se le acercó, lo miró fijamente y le preguntó...

\- Has dormido bien? -preguntó el Dr. Kuroda

Miró a todos lados en busca de el Prof. Shion o alguien mas de su equipo pero su intento fue en vano. Volvió su vista al hombre enfrente de él y preguntó...

\- Donde... estoy? Donde esta el Prof. Shion?

\- Lamento decirte que el Prof. Shion ya no estará a cargo de ti, de ahora en adelante yo estare a cargo de ti. Mi nombre es Mao Kuroda pero me llaman Dr. Kuroda. ¿Tu nombre era... Kaito?

Asintió con la cabeza, fue entonces que empezó a sentirse mareado y cansado nuevamente.

\- Por ahora necesitamos que descanses, cuando terminemos de analizar tus datos veremos de que manera podemos modificarte, y ya mañana empezaremos a trabajar en ello.

"¿Acaso dijo modificaciones? ¿A que se refiere con modificaciones?" Pensó mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos, por el exceso de cansancio. Algo no iba bien, recién venía despertando y ya estaba cansado nuevamente. Fue entonces que su sistema había entrado en modo hibernación.

* * *

-Oye Dornez, no estoy seguro de este plan. ¿Estas seguro funcionará?

-Fu, funcionará confía en mí. ¡Yo fui el que hizo el somnifero asi que funcionará! -dijo confiado el Prof. Dornez

-¡Eso es lo que me preocupa! ¿Que tal si en vez de adormecerlos los envenenas o algo asi? -preguntó asustado el Prof. Fukuyuma

-Fu, no soy un idiota, se lo que hago por algo trabajo aquí. Se trabajar con quimicos... o por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Te recuerdo el incidente del año pasado?

-Esta bien, los quimicos no se me dan tan bien. ¡Pero funcionará ya veras! -dijo entusiasmado el Prof. Dornez

-No lo sé Erick... esto pondrá en riesgo nuestro trabajo.

-Entonces quedate aqui Fu, la verdad es que después de lo que le hicieron a Haru no pienso seguir trabajando aqui, ademas el imbecil de Kuroda nunca me cayó bien.

Entró entonces a la sala de investigaciones donde se encontraban 2 miembros del equipo de investigaciones del Dr. Kuroda. Eran las 11 de la noche y todos se habían ido a sus casas menos los dos restantes que se encontraban examinando la compatibilidad de las nuevas piezas de armamento para el vocaloid.

-¿Hey amigos, que hacen aqui tan tarde? ¿No deberían estar en sus casas? -preguntó el Prof. Dornez.

\- Hey Dornez, no creo que sea buena idea que estés aqui. El Dr. Kuroda no quiere que nadie fuera del grupo entre a la sala de investigaciones por ahora. -dijo uno de los hombres.

\- Ahh lo siento, es que quería pedirles un favor. ¿No les gustaría ayudarme a probar esta vitamina? Es que Keller ya se fue y no tengo quien la pruebe por mí.

\- No lo sé. ¿No fuiste tú el culpable del desastre de quimicos del año pasado? -dijo el otro hombre muy dudoso.

-Ahh... No... es que ese día Fu se sentía muy mareado y me eché la culpa por él... fue solo para que el no se metiera en problemas. -dijo el Prof. Dornez muy nervioso.- Ya saben... fue por el bien del equipo.

-Aún no estoy muy seguro. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Fukuyuma?

-Ya se fue, el pobre dijo que tenia que irse temprano por que tenía algo pendiente.

-Esta bien, pero será solo por esta vez. Enseña esas vitaminas.

* * *

*Ding-dong*

Después de haber sido despedido el Prof. Shion se encontraba asi mismo trabajando en una forma de mejorar el sistema SEA. Era extraño que alguien decidiera ir a verle a medianoche. Y al abrir la puerta no le sorprendió tanto quien era.

-Por alguna razón no me sorprende verte aqui a esta hora. -dijo muy serio el Prof. Shion.

-Sabes que fue gracias a ti que entré a la EICF gracias a ti, Haru. No pienso seguir trabajando para Kuroda despues de lo que te hizo. -dijo serio el Prof. Dornez.

Fue entonces que vio que traía consigo a su creación la cual creía ya no volvería a ver.

-¿Erick, que significa esto?¿Como es que tu...?

-Siempre me ayudaste en muchas ocasiones, he incluso muchas veces te echaste la culpa por mí cuando Kuroda me regañaba. Supongo era momento de pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-¿Te das cuenta que esto nos meterá en muchos problemas? -dijo algo molesto el Prof. Shion.

-Bueno, supongo que yo ya me acostumbré a ellos.

-Y creo ya me acostumbré a que siempre me metas en ellos. -dijo el Prof. Shion.

-Creo que la buena noticia es... que podremos volver a Fukuoka. Por lo menos yo podre volver con mi esposa y mi hija, pero dime tú... ¿que harás?

-Creo que por ahora buscare una casa y buscaré un trabajo, creo que gracias a tu ayuda por ahora no estaré solo. -dijo triste el Prof. Shion.

-¿No irás a ver a tu hija? -preguntó preocupado el Prof. Dornez.

-Aunque quisiera creo que ella no me dejaría verla.

-Haruka...

-No quiero hablar del tema Erick. ¿Me ayudas a meterlo a la casa?

-De acuerdo, a propósito pensaba quedarme aqui si no te molesta.

-Con tal no hagas me metas en más problemas no importa. Pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿Como lograste sacar a Kaito del laboratorio?

-Mejor que no lo sepas, pero solo diré que nadie murió en el proceso... o por lo menos eso supongo... -dijo el Prof. Dornez nervioso.


	3. Capitulo 2

La lluvia caía en una noche fría, un hombre se encontraba caminando hacia su destino mientras era mojado por ella. Fue entonces que avistó a lo lejos la casa que estaba buscando, corrió hacia ella y toco la puerta con fuerza.

Una mujer joven de cabello negro y ojos azules abrió la puerta para ver quien era a tan altas horas de la noche. Al ver al hombre su expresion cambio y se le veía enojada e irritada por la presencia de él.

-Haruka ¿Que haces aqui? -dijo la mujer molesta.

-Vengo a ver... a mi hija. -dijo el hombre peli azul intentando mantener el equilibrio. Se encontraba muy borracho y quería ver a su hija con desesperación.

-¡No puedes verla, te dije que ya no podías venir a verla de nuevo!

-Soy su padre, Mai, tengo derecho de verla.

-¿Para que? ¿Para ver que tan borracho estas? ¿Crees que asi puedes dar un buen ejemplo a tu hija?

-¡Mai debo verla, por favor! -dijo casi gritando.

-¡Buenas noches Haruka! -dijo molesta tirandole la puerta en la cara.

-¡Mai!¡Mai!¡Abreme Mai, porfavor! -gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. - ¡Mai!¡Kanon!

* * *

Despertó de golpe, respiraba fuertemente intentando recuperar el aliento, su cuerpo todo sudado y con lagrimas en los ojos. Llevaba tiempos que no pensaba en los acontecimientos del pasado. Las pesadillas habian vuelto recientemente desde unos días antes de su despido y pensaba en volver en más de una ocasión y gracias al Prof. Dornez se veian en la necesidad de partir de vuelta a su ciudad de origen. Sus ganas de poder ver a su hija eran cada vez más grandes pero estaba muy seguro que su ex esposa no lo dejaría verla a pesar de todo. Habian pasado alrededor de 7 años desde la ultima vez que la había visto...

-Kanon... -susurro para si mismo mientras veía la fotografia encima de su mesita de noche. En ella se encontraba el abrazando una niña pequeña de 6 años con pelo azul y un vestido. Al verla su mirada se volvía mas triste.- podre algún día volver a verte?

***knock* *knock***

-¿Haru sigues dormido? ¡Hay que apurarnos e irnos temprano! -dijo el Prof. Dornez mientras entraba, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Enseguida voy! ¿Ya tenemos todo listo? -preguntó mientras empezaba a cambiarse.

-Pues quería notificarte que Fu quiere que pasemos recogiendo unas cosas que quiere enviarle a su familia.

-¿Le dijiste que nos ibamos?

-Me pareció lo mejor, él nos ayudó mucho y ademas siendo el si no le decia se habría preocupado.

-¿Que hay de Kaito?

-Pues aún sigue en modo hibernación, creo que el maldito de Kuroda bloqueó su sistema o algo por que no funcionó ninguno de los comandos que programaste.

-Tendré que arreglar eso en cuento lleguemos entonces. Creo que ya estoy listo.

-¡De acuerdo!¡Todo listo!

* * *

En el Centro de Investigacion EICF se había causado una gran conmoción en el departamento a cargo del supervisor Kuroda debido a la repentina desaparición del proyecto. Los cientificos a cargo de vigilar en la noche se encontraban inconscientes y el vocaloid desaparecido.

-¿Que significa todo esto?!¿DONDE ESTA EL ANDROIDE?! -preguntó muy molesto el Dr. Kuroda.

-Doctor no sabemos que pudo haber pasado con él. Probablemente se haya despertado en medio de la noche. -dijo uno de sus subordinados.

-!Eso es imposible!¡Me encargué yo mismo de apagarlo y bloquear su sistema!

-Con todo respeto doctor, Tal vez no lo hizo correctamente doctor.

-¡¿Estas diciendome que no se lo que hago?! -dijo irritado por el comentario de su subordinado.

-Ahhh... Noo...

-Doctor anoche al salir nos pareció ver venir a la sala a el Prof. Dornez y al Prof. Fukuyuma. -dijo otro de sus subordinados.

\- ¿Dornez..? -dijo recordando la carta de renuncia presentada por él el día anterior.- Creo que tiene sentido.

\- ¿Piensa llamar a la policía doctor?

Se quedó pensando un momento su respuesta antes de reponder.

\- Dejemoslo así por ahora, tengo otro proyecto más del que hacerme caso, pero mas adelante prometo que haré que esos 3 paguen.

\- ¿esos 3, doctor?

\- Es probable que si el culpable fue Dornez, el Prof. Shion este involucrado asi que no lo descarto y tambien el Prof. Fukuyuma pudo haber sido un cómplice en esto. Pero no se preocupen prometo hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** No se si soy yo, pero siento como que estos capitulos van perdiendo emocion y Kaito no ha tenido protagonismo aún _" disculpen el corto capítulo pero he tenido algo de bloqueo de autor, más con el estrés de la universidad. Dejen sus comentarios sobre la historia, lo apreciare mucho y prometo mas protagonismo para Kaito más en los siguientes capitulos.


	4. Capitulo 3

En la mañana el peli azul abrió sus ojos después de un muy largo sueño. Al despertar se dió cuenta que no estaba en el mismo lugar de la vez pasada. Esperaba despertar y encontrar el laboratorio en el que siempre era llevado cuando necesitaba algún tipo de chequeo o reparación. En su lugar se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, por su apariencia parecía una pequeña oficina en algun tipo de sótano. Habia un escritorio con un computador en una esquina. Un sillón pequeño de color azul al lado de una estanteria llena de diversos libros y en el suelo un desastre de papeles desparramados por todos lados. Sobre el sillón descubrió a un hombre rubio dormido junto a una pila de libros. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Ese hombre era el Profesor Dornez...

\- Parece que por fin pudimos reiniciar tu sistema.

Al escuchar la voz el vocaloid se dio la vuelta para ver al dueño de esta. Al darse vuelta encontró a su creador con una taza de café en la mano. Su aspecto parecía un poco mas descuidado, su cabello azul marino se le veía despeinado, tenía unas ojeras que parecía que había estado muchos días en vela, se le veía más palido y tenía una barba de unos cuantos días sin afeitarse.

\- ¿Profesor Shion...? -dijo el vocaloid peli azul.

\- Sigo siendo el mismo a pesar de la barba. Disculpa mi apariencia, es solo que hemos intentado reiniciarte después de que el Dr. Kuroda bloqueara tu sistema. -dijo el Prof. Shion dando un sorbo a su café.

-¿Bloquearon... mi sistema? -dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

\- Si, honestamente no creí que el doctor tuviera alguna idea de como bloquearlo pero supongo que probablemente lo hizo utilizando la computadora principal del laboratorio. Creo que han sido las 2 semanas más frustrantes que hemos pasado.

-¿¡2 SEMANAS!? -exclamó sorprendido.

-No te preocupes, el lado positivo es que de ahora en adelante ya no necesitarás que te hagan más pruebas. Este ya no es el laboratorio asi que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras ahora. -dijo mientras dejaba su taza vacío en el escritorio y se dirigía a donde se encontraba el Prof. Dornez.- Por ahora creo que es mejor tomar una siesta para recuperar energías. Si deseas creo que podrías pasear por los alrededores, solo evita llamar mucho la atención.

-Solo por curiosidad... ¿Por que no debo llamar la atención?

-Solo por precaución... Probablemente el culpable de tu ausencia estas 2 semanas este intentando localizarte. Por ahora solo es cosa mía pero no causaría daño prevenir cualquier cosa. En cualquier caso solo evita meterte en problemas y todo estará bien. -dijo mientras intentaba llevar al Prof. Dornez por las escaleras.- Por ahora si me necesitas estaré arriba descansando.

-Necesita algo de ayuda profesor?

-Por favor... Este idiota pesa más de lo que aparenta...

* * *

El peli azul decidió seguir el consejo del Prof. Shion y salió a explorar los alrededores del vecindario. En su paseo se dió cuenta de que todo era muy diferente al laboratorio al que estaba acostumbrado.

Podía ver el hermoso cielo azul en el parque, los arboles, las palomas, los niños jugando, todo era algo muy nuevo para él. Fue entonces que al adentrarse más podía ver a un hombre con un carrito en el cual sonaban unas campanas, mientras el hombre gritaba a las personas que iban pasando.

-H-hola... ¿Podría decirme donde estoy?- dijo el peli azul.

-Estas en el parque, muchacho. - dijo el heladero. - Nunca te había visto por aqui. ¿Eres nuevo en el vecindario?

-S-si...

-¡Entonces bienvenido! - dijo el heladero mostrandole un cono de helado. - Ten, tomalo como un regalo de bienvenida.

Fue entonces que el peli azul tomo el helado y lo introdujo en su boca, saboreando el delicioso sabor helado de la vainilla con caramelo. Fue entonces que el peli azul recordó que era el mismo sabor del helado que le fue dado en su primer día en el laboratorio.

-¿Hace cuanto que llevas en el vecindario? - preguntó el heladero.

-N-no mucho... - dijo el peli azul. - El Prof. Shion me trajo junto con el Prof. Dornez.

-¿Prof. Shion? ¿Eres pariente del señor Shion? Dime, ¿Como esta su hija? Hace mucho que el ya no pasa por aqui con ella... De hecho había escuchado que él se había ido por un trabajo a Kyoto y de ahi no había vuelto a escuchar de él... Me sorprende que haya vuelto.

-¿Hija...?

-Ah... disculpame por ser tan metido. Tal vez no sea buena idea preguntar por el tema...

El vocaloid solo se había quedado callado analizando la pregunta. ¿Hija? Era la primera vez que escuchaba la palabra, intentaba analizar su significado. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que algo habia tocado su pie. Al bajar la vista al lado de su pie se encontraba una botella. Con su mano libre se dispuso a recoger la botella. Al ver la botella pudo ver en kanjis "Hiro: Junmai Sake". El heladero se sorprendió al ver la misteriosa botella de saque en manos de el muchacho.

-¿Que hace una botella de sake por aqui?

-Disculpen...

Ambos se voltearon al escuchar una voz femenina. La voz pertenecía a una joven de cabello marrón con ojos del mismo color. Poseía una tez blanca y cuerpo voluminoso, y vestia una camisa corta de color rojo sin mangas, una falda corta del mismo color con una faja blanca y botas de color café.

-Disculpen, la botella es mía.

El peli azul la miro fijamente y le paso la botella. La muchacha era atractiva y eso el lo notaba, pero lo que le inquietaba era que le parecía haberla visto en algún lado.

-Muchas gracias... Me pareces conocido... ¿Nos hemos visto en algún lado?

No hubo respuesta alguna. El vocaloid azul se encontraba nervioso frente a la figura femenina y no encontraba las palabras para responder. Le parecía haberla visto antes pero no recordaba muy bien como. Fue entonces que sintio un liquido caer en sus manos, y se dió cuenta que el helado se estaba derritiendo en sus manos.

-¿Eres mudo?

Tampoco hubo respuesta.

-No creo que lo hayas visto antes, el es nuevo en el vecindario.

-¿Enserio...?

\- Si, dice que vino aqui con el señor Shion.

-¡¿Señor Shion?! - Dijo alarmada al escuchar el nombre. - ¡¿El Prof. Shion?! Espera... Tu eres el que estaba en el laboratorio aquella vez, ¿Cierto?

Al escuchar eso el vocaloid nervioso retrocedió asustado.

\- ¿Tu tambien eres un vocaloid no es así? Soy Meiko, al igual que tu también soy un vocaloid. - dijo con una sonrisa al peli azul. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

\- K-kaito...

-¡Entonces Kaito, bienvenido al vecindario!

* * *

-¡Haru, tengo hambre! - dijo el Prof. Dornez mientras se encontraba acostado en la cama de la habitación.

-Entonces cocinate algo.

-La cocina esta lejos... Además soy malo cocinando, tu cocinas mejor.

-¿Acaso me crees tu esposa?

-No, pero por comida hasta me caso contigo.

-No seas idiota - dijo el Prof. Shion irritado mientras veía el monitor del ordenador.

-No soy un idiota, soy solo un pobre hombre con mucha hambre.

-Dormido molestabas menos.

-Haru...

-Esta bien... iré a la cocina si asi me dejas tranquilo.- Dijo el Prof. Shion levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Debo ir por el anillo?

-Se que eres mi mejor amigo Erick pero o cierras tu boca o te corto la lengua.

-No dije nada...

El Prof. Shion lo observó fijamente antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y bajar por las escaleras hacia la cocina. Al ir por los ultimos escalones escuche el click de la puerta de entrada, lo que quería decir que el vocaloid peli azul había vuelto de su paseo.

-Así que ya volviste de tu paseo. ¿Como te fue? -dijo encendiendo la televisión en la sala.

-Fuí al parque...

-¿Y que hiciste allá?

-Conocí a alguien... y me llevó a conocer por aqui.

-¿Enserio? Que bien... ¿Tienes hambre? Iba a preparar algo para cenar.

-Estoy bien gracias.

Fue entonces que hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación. El vocaloid aún sentía curiosidad por lo que dijo el heladero en el parque. ¿Que era una hija? ¿Y como era que el Prof. Shion tenía una? Cuando se dispuso a preguntar fue entonces que la voz de una reportera en la televisión resonó en la habitación.

_"En otras noticias, fue encontrado el cadaver de un joven científico alemán del centro de investigaciones EICF con el nombre de Andrew Keller. El cuerpo de la victima fue encontrado en su apartamento la mañana de hoy. La victima fue encontrada degollada y con los dedos cortados."_

***Crash***

El peli azul alarmado de escuchar el sonido de platos quebrandose en la cocina fue a ver a su creador. Este se encontraba paralizado con una cara de shock. Fue entonces que recordó... Andrew Keller había sido uno de los compañeros del Prof. Shion...

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Gracias a la universidad he tenido menos tiempo para escribir, estuve trabajado en esta capitulo desde hace un tiempo pero hasta hoy tuve tiempo para terminarlo. Para todos los que lean mi historia, disculpen por no poder actualizar constantemente pero espero les guste el capitulo y sientanse libres de dejar sus opiniones en los comentarios! _


End file.
